A Glimmer Of Hope
by Shi-Tenshi86
Summary: Betrayed by her Inner scouts, Serena and the Outers go to a new dimension to start over. The Gundam Wing dimension.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 1**

The wind was blowing fiercly around the willow and cherry trees that surrounded the cliff. On this cliff a lone figure stood looking down into the depths of the violent ocean waters below. If you looked at this figure you could tell that something awful must have happened to them because they could barely stand on their own two feet. This figure was a girl who looked to be about 17 years old. She had long silver hair that looked like it was spun from rays of moonbeams. If you were to look at her face you would see that she had the brightest silver eyes that you have ever seen in your life.

But her eyes held many emotions that should not have been there. The most frequent emotions playing in her beautiful eyes were: betrayal, anger, confussion, saddness, and most of all lonliness. This girl was Serena Tuskino. Also known to some as Princess Serenity of the White Moon Kingdom, and her most recent transformation, Sailor Cosmos. Yes. She is now the legendary sailor scout, the ruler of the cosmos and protector of the galaxy.

What caused her to become Sailor Cosmos? Only she and a select few know the real reason why she is what she is now. How could they do this to me? Serena thought. The scouts were supposed to be my protectors not the ones trying to kill me! she thought. That is how she became known as Sailor Cosmos. She was betrayed by the few people that she thought that she could trust. The scouts are what caused her to transform to a new level. She can remember exactly what happened...

# F L A S H B A C K #

Serena was laying in her bed trying to get to sleep. For some reason she just couldn't get any closer to falling into a deep slumber. Just as she was starting to drift off her communicator started to beep.

She reached over and grabed the little watch communicator. She flipped it open to meet the face a very angery Eternal Sailor Mars.

"Serena! Get your but down to the park right now! There's a youma attacking!" Sailor Mars yelled over all of the noise that Serena could only guess was the fight.

"I'm on my way Mars." she said, and with that she shut the communicator and got out of bed. She grabed her brooch and held it in the air and wispered a yell so as to not wake anyone in the house up. "MOON ETERNAL POWER!" The next moment the super heroine Eternal Sailor Moon stood in the place of Serena. She went to her window, jumped to the ground and ran off to the fight. She just hopped that she would get there in time.

By the time that Eternal Sailor Moon got there only Eternal Sailor Mars and Tuxedo Mask were able to stand up straight. The other eternal scouts Murcury, Jupiter, and Venus were leaning against each other for support while they catched their breaths. Not bothering with her normal speach Eternal Sailor Moon attacked. She took out her wand and yelled, "Starlight Honeymoon Therepy Kiss!" A beam shot out of the end of the wand and hit the youma dead center. As soon as the blast hit, the youma dissintegrated.

"Finally you idiot! What the hell took you so long getting here!?" Mars yelled. Serena didn't know what to say. It didn't take me that long to get her! It only took me 3 minutes for Gods sake! she thought. So she decided to voice what she thought. "What do you mean Mars? It only took me 3 minutes to get here." she said loud enough for all the scouts to hear. "I don't care Moon! I am sick and tired of you always being late for everything! You shouldn't even be a sailor scout let alone the Princess of the Moon!" Sailor Mars spat her words out at me hoping that I would feel the heat in her words. And I did. "I don't want you as our leader any more Moon. So hand over the Silver Imperium Crystal and nobody will get hurt." she stated.

# Serena's POV #

I looked to the one that I thought that I loved, Tuxedo Mask or Darien. But all that I saw in his eyes were: hate, disgust, and a deep burning anger within him. His emotions were so strong that I gasped and took a small step back from him. "You are a disgrace to all of the Moon Kingdom and most of all to your mother. You will give us the crystal now!" he yelled in an unnervingly calm yet forceful voice. Then I looked to the other scouts and noticed the same look of hate for me as Darien and Raye had on their faces. Even the every so calm and peaceful Amy, Eternal Sailor Mercury.

In their scout transformations they were most definetly a force to be reconed with. Then without warning the all began their attacks and threw them at me with so much force that I thought that I would explode. "VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" was the very first attack to hit me and it was thrown by Eternal Sailor Venus. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" was cried out by the eternal scout of Jupiter. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" was thrown at me by the firey pyro herself, Mars. Then the attack from the one person that I never thought would attack me, "MERCURY SHABRON SPRAY FREEZING!" was the attack thrown from Mercury that finally pushed me over the limit.

I felt something rising within me and before I knew it I was yelling out a new transformation, "MOON COSMIC POWER!" I was evolving. A bright light eroupted from my body and when it was gone, there I stood, with an eight pointed star with different colored tips, with a gold and silver cresent moon in the middle. My hair changed from spun gold to molten silver and my eyes from the palest blue to a sparkeling silver. I was now the legendary Sailor Cosmos, my ultimate form. Then I yelled out the one attack that ended all of my suffering and pain for now, "COSMIC LIGHT DESTRUCTION!" With that one attack all of the scouts and Tuxedo Mask were down, they were not dead, just severly injured. Then I felt most of their powers return to me, for the Silver Crystal gave them all of their powers to protect me, did it not? So what better a place for them to go when the holders of that power betray the one who gave them the power. They were left with enough power to protect their world and maybe a little more.

# E N D F L A S H B A C K #

And that is how I ended up here like this. she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 2**

Serena looked out at the deep blue ocean. I wonder what the Outers are doing right now, she thought. She had many burn marks, frost bite marks, cuts from sharp edges, and scorch marks. She thought about all that the scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and herself had been through. Then she thought about how they just betrayed her. She felt anger rise up inside of her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice the people creeping up behind her and prepare to attack her. Then as they sent out their attacks, Serena turned around to see the Inner scouts and Tuxedo Mask's attacks. The scouts fired their sailor planet attack and Tuxedo Mask threw a dozen blood red roses at her.

All of the attacks hit her dead on. The scouts and Tuxedo Mask thought that she had died, but she didn't because at the last minute she had put up a shield around herself. She looked into their scared faces and thought, I should kill them now, but I can't. I can't leave this world defenseless. Especially after I'm not going to be in this dimension any more. So she used a weak attack, one of her very first attacks as Sailor Moon, and yelled out, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" and threw the disk of light at the scouts and Tuxedo Mask. When the tiara come back to Cosmos and she put it back in it's place above her brow, she turned to look back out across the ocean and took out her time key that Pluto had given her so that she could visit when she wanted to. She held it up in the air and said in a calm and strong voice, "Crystal time key! Take me to the Gates of Time and Space! Take me to Sailor Pluto the Time Guardien!" With that said the key opened a portal and Sailor Cosmos jumped into it.

When she came out of the portal she was in the 4th dimension, also known as the Gates of Time and Space. Then she heard Sailor Pluto and her infamous speech, "Halt! Trespassers are not allowed! Leave or be destroyed!" "It's just me Puu." Serena said. "Princess! What brings you here?" Pluto asked curiously before the fog lifted and she got a good look at her princess. She gasped when she saw what she looked like. Then she knew what had happened to Sailor Moon... no, Sailor Cosmos. "Pluto I was wondering if you could send me to a different dimension? Somewhere where I can help?" Cosmos asked hopefully. Pluto thought about this for a moment then nodded. Cosmos had a look of relief and happiness for a second. Then Pluto said, "But you may only go if you bring the Outers with you. I think that they would want to go to protect you and have a new life. Plus, I think Amara will want to kick the Inners' and Dariens' asses." Cosmos thought about this and agreed.

"I will be back in a moment." with that said Pluto opened a portal and disappeared. A few seconds later she reappeared with the Outer scouts. Amara look like she wanted to murder anyone who got in her way, while Michelle was trying to calm her down. Hotaru stayed quite along with Pluto. When Amara saw Cosmos she went over to her and started to inspect her. "Are you alright? I'm going to kill them when I get my hands on them!" Amara shouted. "I'm fine Amara. Don't worry about the Inners and Tuxedo Mask. I already hurt them... a lot." Serena said. Amara looked at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. When Amara finally stoped laugh Cosmos said, "I'm going to go to a different dimension and I was wondering if any of you would like to go with me?" Everyone, except Pluto, said yes right away. "Very well. I will bring you to the GW dimension. Serena you will be a pilot of a gundum, named Silence Moon and your code name will be Cosmos. Amara you will pilot a mobil suit, named Sky King and your code name is Uranus. Michelle you pilot the mobil suit Sea and your code name is Neptune. Hotaru you are to pilot the mobil suit Death and your code name is Saturn. You will automatically know every thing about this dimension when you arive. You will be going to school at Peacecraft Academy. As before you will already know about it. You will get your missions from Dr. J. Well you better be off now, I will come to check on you from time to time. Good - bye." with that said Pluto opened a portal and the Outers and Cosmos jumped in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 3**

Serena was the first out of the portal and she was closly followed by Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru. They knew everything about their new dimension, just like Pluto said they would. Serena looked around her. They all landed in a park from the looks of it. Suddenly they heard a lot of yelling comeing from behind them. They turned around and were greated with a very humorous sight, and everyone cracked a smile except Serena. What they saw was a young Chineese man chasing a young American man with a long brown braid. They both looked to be about 17 years old. The Chineese boy was running around with a katana and he was threatening the American boy. The American boy was running away from the Chineese boy screaming for help from 3 other young men who were walking behind them.

Then the braided boy saw them and he then had a huge grin on his face. He walked over to them and was about to sling his arm around Hotaru's shoulders. Unfortunatly for him, Serena saw what he was going to do and decided to put a stop to it before anything could even start. She walked over and got to Hotaru first. Right before the boy could put his arm around Hotaru's shoulders, Serena reached out and pulled Hotaru back against her so that the braided boy's arm went right through thin air. As a result he went flying to the ground. All of the girls cracked up laughing except for Serena. Serena let go of Hotaru and glared at the boy on the ground. Serena knew that the others were staring at her in a little bit of fear, after all they did not know that she made a wish on the Silver Crystal to take away her emotions and make her a Perfect Soldier but with all of her memories for a period of time.

The boy on the ground got off of the ground with a goofy grin on his face. He looked at all of them, but when his eyes landed on Serena he left out a low whistle which earned him a stronger glare from Serena and a glare from the other three with her. "Hello ladies! My name is Duo Maxwell! I may run, I may hide. But I never tell a lie!" the boy, named Duo, said. He got a giggle out of Hotaru, but nthing else. The other boys that he was with finally caught up with him. Duo decided to introduce everyone, "The blond who blushes a lot is Quatre Winner. The one with reddish - brown hair and the unibangs is Trowa Barton. The one with messy brown hair that is glaring is Herro Yui. And the black haired one that is muttering about weak onna's is Wufei Chang." He got a glare from Herro and Wufei, a blush from Quatre, and nothing from Trowa. All of the girls looked to Serena to get her acceptence.

All of the boys noticed this and were wondering why they looked to someone for acceptence. Serena noticed the girls looking at her and gave a short nod. Hotaru decided to introduce everyone. "My name is Hotaru. The one with aqua - colored hair is Michelle. The one with short dirty blond hair is Amara. And the one with long silver hair is Serena. I suggest that if you want to stay in one piece then don't get her angery and don't get in her way." She recieved a strong glare from Serena. Hotaru just smiled sweetly.

"Let's get out of here." Serena commanded in a monotone voice. She got curious glances from Quatre, Duo, Trowa, and no matter how hard they tried to hide it, from Wufei and Herro also. The girls followed her without comment. The boys decided to follow them since they didn't have anything better to do. After a while of walking the girls were starting to wonder where they were going. Hotaru ventured to ask Serena where they were going. The answer that she got was, "We are going to go to our new home." and that was the end of discussion. The boys were starting to wonder why the girls were acting the way that they were around Serena. The girls were starting to get restless just walking around. Suddenly Serena just stoped walking in front of a house and turned to her outter scouts. She looked them in the face as she told them, "This is our new home. I want you to go in and get comfortable. Find your rooms, do whatever you want to do. I will be back in a little bit." With that Serena turned around and left, not noticing Wufei and Trowa following her, but then again nobody saw them follow her except the other boys.

WITH THE OUTTER SCOUTS

After Serena was out of site the girls turned to the boys and only then did they notice that two of the boys were missing. "Hey, where did the other two go to?" asked Hotaru. The boys looked at each other and Duo answered, "They had an errend to run so they went to do it." That seemed good enough for the girls as they nodded their acceptance. Then Michelle asked, "Would you like to come in and have some tea with us?" in a polite tone of voice. "We would love to. Thank you very much." Quatre answered in the same tone of voice that Michelle used.

WITH SERENA

She had been walking for a while now with no destination in mind. She was just lost in thought. So lost in thought that she didn't notice that she was being followed by two boys. She also was not watching where she was going, but luckily she didn't run into anything. I just don't see how they could do something like this to me. I mean, I never did anything to them. So why would they attack me. Oh well, it doesn't matter now. After all I did decide that I am going to be a emotionless Perfect Soldier or as I like to be called the Perfect Silent Dragon. I will never love anyone again. Only the outters will be allowed in my heart because I know that they will never betray me. she thought. When she came out of her thoughts she noticed that she was by the ocean and she was standing on a cliff looking out at the deep blue water. Then she realized that she had been followed and she didn't even notice. She didn't really care right now though. So Serena turned around and headed back to her new home to see if she had any missions yet. The boys silently followed but she still knew that they were there.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 4**

Serena slowly walked back to the outters and her new home. She was once again deep in thought. She was just silently contemplating everything about their new world which they would all gladly protect. Soon she found herself back home and was about to walk in when she noticed that the other three boys that were not following her were in the house. She decided to invit the other two in as well, since they would probably want to talk to their comrades. "Why don't you two come in, since your friends seem to be in the house as well." Serena called out, in a monotone voice, to Trowa and Wufei, who were shocked to know that she knew that they were there. They decided to come in, after all their friends were in there also.

As soon as the three walked in, Serena was bombed with one question from all of the outter scouts, even Hotaru, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU AT?!" they screamed. Quatre and Duo were shocked at that. The other three were also shocked but they didn't show it to the others. Serena calmly answered in monotone, "I went for a little walk down by the cliffs." then she turned and went to her room, only to come back a moment latter with her laptop. She sat down at the table, while Trowa and Wufei sat on either side of her. She open up and turned on her laptop and checked her e - mail. She had a message from the Dr. J that Pluto had mentioned. She glanced up to make sure that no one was paying any attention to her and decided to open it now, since no one was paying any attention to her at all. The e - mail read:

Cosmos -

How are you doing today? Hopefully your fine because I have a mission for you and your comrades. Your first mission is to go to Peacecraft Academy and protect Relena Peacecraft. You will also have several other missions to complete while your there. Your mission, which I want completed tonight, is to go to the OZ base outside of the Sank Kingdom and get all information that you can. After that I want you to blow up the base. Also while your at the Academy you will be working with the Gundum pilots. I don't want to know your thoughts on this arrangement. You will each have a pilot as a roommate, but one of you will have two pilots with you. This is the pairing: Saturn (Hotaru) and 02 (Duo); Uranus (Amara) and 01 (Herro); Neptune (Michelle) and 04 (Quatre); Cosmos (Serena), 05 (Wufei), and 03 (Trowa). Do you accept / decline your missions?

- Dr. J

Serena quickly replied:

Dr.J -

We accept our missions.

- Cosmos

WHERE DR. J IS

"Good. She is just as Dr. Meioh said that she would be. A Perfect Silent Dragon. Emotionless." Dr. J said to himself.

BACK WITH SERENA, THE OUTTERS, AND THE PILOTS

Serena looked up and at all of the people that were assembled in the kitchen around the table. She observed how all of them interacted with each other and what they did. Duo was flirting with Hotaru who was flirting with him as well. Herro and Trowa were quietly listening to the others. Quatre and Michelle were talking about different types of music and instruments. Wufei was mumbling about 'weak onnas' and 'injustice', while Amara lookede like she wanted to just jump up and tear him to pieces. Well, we might as well go and get our schedules and doorms so everyone knows who they are roommates with. Serena thought as she turned off and closed her laptop. All of the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at her when they heard the click of the latch of her laptop. She looked at all of them and said, "Lets go and get our schedules and doorms now, shall we?" Without waiting for an answer she got up and started to walk out.

"Would you boys like to come with us to get our things?" Michelle asked politly. "Yes, we would. We were heading that way earlier, anyway." Quatre answered. Everyone walked out to the garage to get into the girls car. When they got there the guys saw what kinds of cars the girls had. There was a silver convertible which belonged to Serena, along with a metalic blue and silver motorcycle. A sandy yellow convertible and a yellow and silver motorcycle which belonged to Amara. A aqua blue convertible that belonged to Michelle and a black convertible which was Hotaru's. They all decided to take Michelle's car, except for Serena who got onto her motorcycle after putting on her helmet. Serena was the first one to pull out of the garage because none of the girls would have it any other way. Michelle pulled out right after her. She folled her princess all the way to the school which wasn't very far.

"Let's get our stuff and get this over with." Serena ordered. The girls did as she said, while the boys just wondered about things. But of course, one person had to go against her, "Why should we listen to a weak onna like you!" Everyone stopped and stared at Wufei. The boys were starting to wonder when he was going to say something, while the girls looked at him like he was crazy to say something like that to their leader. Serena had also stopped and she calmly turned around and walked to Wufei. The girls looked at her and got a little scared and began to slowly walk backwards. The boys were wondering why the girls looked scared and were backing away, but did as they did because they knew their friend better than they did. Wufei had also saw them all backing away and started to rethink what he had said. Serena walked so close to Wufei that they were almost touching. She calmly stated so only he would hear, "You have no right to call me weak. I have gone through to much to be called that. If you still don't believe me then you will see sooner or later I garrente you that." With that said she turned and began walking back towards the school, leaving Wufei behind staring at her retreating back. What did that weak onna mean he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. They belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter 5**

The girls and boys walked into the school and to Miss Relena Peacecrafts office to get their schedules and doorm rooms. As they went through the halls the girls noticed that the guys were starting to get a little jumpy, even though they are trained assasins. They found out why the hard way. "HHHHHHEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!" was the loud wail that everyone heard. All the girls saw was a pink blur, but when they turned around they found out what that blur was. They saw the pacifist princess squeezing Herro in what she calls a hug. Duo started laughing, Wufei was muttering about 'Injustice', Herro was starting to turn blue, Quatre was trying to help Herro get Relena off of him, and Trowa was still silent. The girls all cracked up laughing like Duo, with the exception of Serena. It seemed like no matter how hard Quatre tried, Relena would not let go of Herro. Serena was starting to get fed up with her already.

Serena calmly walked over to Relena and Herro, while everyone stopped laughing and waited to see what she was going to do. She tapped Relena on the shoulder and waited until she turned around. "Pardon me but we are in a hurry and we would like our schudules and dormroom numbers please." she said in her monotone voice. Relena started to sputter for words when she finally said, "Do you know who I am?! I am Relena Peacecraft the princess of the Sanq Kingdom! You have no right to talk to me like that!" she shouted. Serena wanted to take out her katana and slice the annoying princesses head off. Instead she simply said, "I don't really care who you are but we really want our schedules and doormrooms so that we can put our stuff there." Everyone just looked between Serena and Relena until Relena finally said, in a very angery tone of voice, "Fine! Here take your stupid schedules and room numbers! And here are you room keys!" As she said this she shoved two pieces of paper and a key into each persons hand.

Once everyone had everything they walked out of the room and looked at the papers. They all decided to go to their rooms and see who they have as roommates. They came to the first room, which was room 210, and Hotaru and Duo walked up to the door. They looked at each other for a moment before, "COOL! I HAVE A HOT BABE AS A ROOMMATE!" was shouted out by Duo. They walked into their rooms and started to put things away since everyones things were sent ahead. The next room was 211, and as before two people walked up to the door. They were Amara and Herro. They said nothing to each other and just went to put their things in their rooms where they wanted them.

Next was room 212, and Michelle and Quatre walked up to the door. They said a polite hello and helped each other bring things into their rooms. The last room was 213, and three people walked up to the door. Serena and Trowa just looked at each other and walked into the room. Wufei walked into the room and started yelling, "THIS IS INJUSTICE! I HAVE TO LIVE WITH A WEAK ONNA! THIS IS..." he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. He found himself laying on the floor with Serena strateling him and holding his wrists on either side of his head. He looked up at her as she leaned forward and wispered in his ear, "I am not weak! You would do well to remember that." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up off of him. Serena got all of her things and brought them into her room and shut her room door.

WITH WUFEI AND TROWA

Wufei was shocked that the weak onna, known as Serena, gave him a kiss on the cheek. He slowly stood up off of the floor. He looked over at Trowa and noticed that the silent pilot had a smirk on his face and looked as if he were trying to hold back from laughing. Wufei, slightly miffed, grabed his things and hauld them into his room, which was the room to the right of Serena's room.

Trowa, who found Wufei's position funny, decided to put his things away. He grabed his bags and put everything away. After he had set everything up, he came back out of his room. He found Wufei also coming out of his room. They both looked towards Serena's room and noticed a bright flash of light shine out from under her door. They shrugged it off as a blown out lightbulb.

WITH SERENA

Serena remembered a trick that she learned using the Silver Crystal. She took it out and decorated her room. She also decided to help out the other scouts and decorated their rooms for them, as a surprise. On one of the walls of Serena's room there were paintings done by Michelle. They were of the solar system, landscapes, oceans, and the outer scouts and herself transformed and also detransformed.

Her bedspread was a midnight black with gold and silver dragons on it. Her pillows had a gold and red phoenix on it with a midnight black background. Her walls were a royal blue and her cieling was black with the solar system painted on it, along with stars and the asteroid belts. Her desk was wooden with dragons climbing up the legs of it. Next to her bed there was a small bedside table with a beautiful dragon and phoenix decoration.

WITH HOTARU

Hotaru was about to go out and get some things when there was a bright flash of light. When the light disappeared her room looked exactly like she was going to make it look. Her walls were a dark purple, with paintings of the outters and Serena and her cieling was a light purple. On her bed was a black bedspread with the planet Saturn and fireflies all over it. On her pillows were stars and little Saturn planets on them. She also had furniture to her liking in the room.

WITH MICHELLE

Michelle was about to get talk to Amara and Hotaru about going to go get some things to decorate their rooms with, when there was a large bright flash. When the light was gone her room looked compleatly different. Her walls were a deep aqua blue with many of her paintings on them. Her cieling was a aqua-green color. On her bed was a bedspread with the planet Neptune and music notes all over it, with a background color of royal blue. On her pillows were little Neptune planets and stars while the background was a light powder blue color. The room also had furniture to her taste. The room was perfect.

WITH AMARA

Amara was going to go see if Michelle and Hotaru wanted to go and get some main essentials for their rooms when there was a large bright flash. When the light was gone she looked around her room and smirked. Her walls were a sandy-yellow color with some of Michelle's paintings of the outters and Serena. Her cieling was a light powder blue color with puffs of white to look like clouds in the sky. On her bed was a yellowish-orange bedspread with the planet Uranus and little racecars all over it. On her pillows were little Uranus planets and stars while the background was a sandy-yellow color. There was also furniture around the room that fit her tastes. She loved this room.

WITH THE G-BOYS

After all of the boys got their things put away in their dorm rooms they went to Serena, Wufei, and Trowa's dorm. While they were in the livingroom talking Serena came out of her room. She wore a red tank-top that had 'Dragon' written in black with flames surrounding it. She also had on tight black jeans that showed off her curves. All of the boys looked up when they heard the door open and they could just stare at her. Duo started to drool while the others were in a little bit of shock.

Serena noticed that the boys were staring at her but she didn't care. Well that wasn't a total lie. She did care about two of the stares. Wufei and Trowa's. She didn't really know why though. She decided to ignore them for now. All of the boys snaped out of their shock when there was a knocking on the door. Serena turned and walked to the door.

WITH THE OUTERS

All of the girls decided to go and thank Serena personally. They all met up outside of their dormrooms and walked together to Serena's dorm. When they got there they knocked on the door and waited.

WITH SERENA AND THE G-BOYS

Serena made her way to the door and grasped the doorknob. She turned it and openerd the door to something that she was not expecting. As soon as the door was open she only got a glimps of who was there before they pounced on her. The outers tackeled Serena to the floor in a group hug. They started to thank her all at once. "THANK YOU SO MUCH SERENA!" shouted the outers. All of the guys just stood there staring at all of the girls that were, at the moment, piled on top of Serena.


End file.
